


Constant Escapade

by ElatedFangirl



Series: ElatedFangirl's stories for B.A.P Bingo Challenge [2]
Category: B.A.P, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElatedFangirl/pseuds/ElatedFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as it's away, it's a destination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant Escapade

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my Road Trip square.  
> An import from my AFF account.  
> Not proofread.

The sirens blared, disturbing the silent night. The lights from different sources frantically tried to find what should be found. But to no avail. They hid too well, snuck too well. And as the sirens blared and the lights frantically tried to aid the authorities, the snuck and let the darkness of the night conceal them as they tried to get away, as far as possible. Away from those bars. Away from those people that judged them, constricted them. Away from their prison.

\---

“So what do we do?” Himchan whispered when they got a mile away from the commotion that they left behind.

Their voices were hushed and their breaths were panted but muffled as they tried to make the least noise they can. Their steps were careful on the fallen leaves on the ground; their grips on tree trunks were firm and noiseless.

They huffed quietly, trying to get as much air as they could in their lungs.

It had been a good two hours and they walked, jogged and ran to get themselves away from where they were from. They never talked; they only stared, gave hand signals to each other, too afraid that if they make the slightest unnecessary noise, they may end up caught and back again to the place they just escaped from.

They checked their surroundings, seeing if it was all clear to talk, their hearts still beating wildly not only from running but also from the uncertainty on whether they had made the right choice and if they had, what would happen after that.

The eldest among them eyed and scanned all of them, scanned each and every one, making sure they left no one behind. He nodded to himself when he counted five. Five people who had been his family. Five people who had been wronged just like him, and were now running with him.

Together forever. That was what they promised each other when the last one of them joined the team. All of them were mere people thrown into jail for something they did not do or was forced to do. Each and every one of the six of them. But no they are not innocent anymore. Or at least that what other people see them now.

“This society is so fucked up.” The words would stumble from their mouths more often than not.

Unfair. Society was never sane. It was never justified. They had proved that. And they were now running away from it all. By all means, they were trying to escape what the society had in store for them. They ran and they kept doing that, hoping that the other side will have something good in store for them.

Yongguk eyed the men before him. He eyed them as their bodies heaved up and down, catching for breaths. He patted the back of the one nearest him, Junhong, his favorite dongsaeng – the one who he wanted to care for the most. The man was just of exact age when he first joined them; accused of morbidly hitting another man which turned out to be, as Junhong said, a rapist he caught on act. Junhong wasn’t given a fair trial, money being the reason. Just the same as every one of them.

“We should camp for the night.” Yongguk’s deep voice was heard by everyone. “Try to find whatever you can nearby, do your business but don’t get too far.”

Everyone shuffled as they tried to find whatever useful things they can and when they did, they settled in for the night. The moon light that was able to slip through the leaves above them was dim as they willed themselves to succumb in a much needed sleep. They tried their best to tune out the distant noises, far-too distant noises that reminded them that what they tried so hard to escape wanted them back. The society and all other monstrous things in between wanted them back.

\---

The sun hadn’t broken the darkness yet but they were already on their feet, moving. They tried to keep out of the road, only walking under the shadows of thick trees, having only the sunlight that slipped through the leaves to light their way.

As they trudged their way to nowhere, they filled themselves with the edible leaves and fruits they picked from trees and waters from ponds and lakes they were fortunate enough to pass by. Whenever they find themselves near water, they never let the chance of eating fish pass. The fires they made at high noon kept them unsuspicious but they put them out as fast as they had made them.

The bright orange shirts and pajamas made them visible at night and so when they passed by a lone house, they didn’t waste time to get what they needed; they hurriedly changed their attires. After doing so, they were but normal people again as they had themselves camouflage with everyone else.

They looked unsuspicious enough but they never took chances. They still walked under the thick shadows of trees.

The society was harsh and they knew that. They also knew that the society was unrelenting and so they kept walking. Miles and miles, they let their feet carry them to nowhere.  
As long as it’s away, it’s a destination.

 

Was it still a trip when all they did was escape? Others would say life is a road trip, you travel and have fun. But no, for them, life is a constant escapade. They escaped and will keep doing just that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not how I expected it to turn out but... :/


End file.
